What Friends Are For
by ThePony
Summary: Iruka and Kikira like each other, but won't do anything about it. Mimi decides to help. Iruka/OC, one shot.


Sakara Mimi watched with frustration as her friend averted her eyes and blushed when she noticed the chunin talking to two jounin ahead of them. This was getting ridiculous. They were adults here, and Kikira insisted on acting like a shy little kid.

"Iruka-san!"

It was very satisfying to see the surprise melt into terror on Kiki's face.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, voice trembling, eyes darting nervously to the side, where the teacher smiled, waved at them, said a few words more to his companions and then came their way.

"I'm helping you," Mimi said, smiling.

"No you're not!" Kiki squeaked, but then fell silent when Umino Iruka reached them.

"Sakara-san, Irigawa-san," he greeted them with a smile and a light bow. "How are you?"

"Fine, all fine," grinned Mimi. "Such a nice weather, we thought we'd eat lunch outside. Are you on your break, too?"

"Yes, I am," Iruka said. The glance he threw at Kikira didn't go unnoticed by Mimi.

"Would you join us then?" she asked eagerly. "Kiki was just saying how she needs to figure out a way to deal with our new trainee, maybe you could help her?"

"Of course," Iruka immediately promised. Kiki's cheeks were now a fiery red.

"Marvellous," beamed Mimi. "Let's go. We were thinking of getting ramen, that alright with you?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Naruto!"

Mimi couldn't have been more delighted to see the blond boy sitting there, slurping at his ramen. The orange-clad kid turned to see who had called him, and brightened up when seeing his former teacher.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. Mimi watched Kiki's lips curve into a small smile. She was such a sucker for nice guys. Mimi had often wondered about that. She herself found the badass type more appealing, but each for their own. At least she didn't have to fight over men with her best friend.

"Iruka-sensei, are you on a date?"

Kiki went bright red again, and Mimi had to work hard to keep her laughter in check when he saw Iruka had done the same.

"I'm not!" he declared, a little too hasty to be utterly convincing. "Don't ask things like that!"

"What was I supposed to think when you come here with two pretty ladies?" the genin insisted, crossing his arms.

"We're friends," Iruka said with a resigned sigh.

"Now that that is settled, I could do with some food," Mimi said and plopped down to the stool next to Naruto. "I'd like prawn, please."

"Prawn, coming up," acknowledged Teuchi. "And for you?"

"Miso, please," answered Iruka, and then turned to look at Kikira. She didn't look up and only muttered a very quiet "chicken". Mimi wanted to bang her head against the table. She got some amusement out of what happened next, though: Iruka took the stool next to her, which left Kikira to sit by him. Her eyes widened slightly, but she took her seat. If only she would look up from the counter, maybe smile at him…

To further her course, she decided to start a chat with Naruto, leaving the two others to manage on their own. She trusted on Iruka's social skills to initiate conversation. It was quiet on that front for a long while, though, but just as she was about to despair and force them to talk, he heard Iruka say:

"How have you been, Kikira-san?"

_Score_, though Mimi. She didn't have to turn to know that Kiki had gone cherry red once again.

"I've been good, thank you, Iruka-san."

Oh, she was so proud of her friend! A whole sentence, no stutter, and loud enough for a human being to hear!

"That's nice to hear. So what was Sakara-san saying about this trainee you need help with?"

"Oh," said Kiki, and Mimi's confidence wavered. Kikira was all right when it came to thinking on her feet, but with the effect Umino had on her… This might be difficult. But she was positively surprised, when Kiki went on:

"Um, see, she is fifteen, and she doesn't quite have the hang of translating letters to numbers, and I don't know how to clarify it for her."

"Oh! I was just going through the basics with my class, and I have some exercises that proved to be efficient with them," Iruka was saying. "If you can pop by at the Academy tomorrow, I could give you copies. Or if you're busy, I could of course come and bring them over, too."

"Um, I think we don't have anything big tomorrow, so I – I could come and get them."

"Great! Actually, now that I think about it, maybe we could get lunch tomorrow? I mean, we both have a break then and I could give you the papers – "

"I'd love to."

Kikira's quick answer took Mimi by surprise, but she didn't have much time to think about it, because Naruto was just finishing a long tale of his last mission and she would need to look like she had been listening.

" – and then we got the scroll back and came home!"

"Wonderful!" Mimi praised, trying to talk and listen at the same time, but failed to catch anything of the conversation going on behind her. "You'll be a great ninja one day."

"I will become the Hokage!" the ball of oblivious energy exclaimed. "Believe it!"

"I'm sure you will," Mimi agreed. Then she looked at her wrist that held no watch and said loudly, "Oh my, look at the time! I promised to help Shiho out at the archives, so I need to go!"

"I'll come with you," Kikira said, fumbling for the money she kept in one of the pockets of her flak jacket. _No_! Mimi thought. _There's still a half an hour of the break left, stay here! Umino will be sure to walk you!_

"You don't have to, Kiki," she said out loud. "I'm sure I'm leaving you in good hands." She winked at Umino, whose cheeks flushed a delightful pink.

"But I though you guys would need more help in the archives," she said, looking slightly puzzled. "It's a terrible mess down there. I wonder why Shiho didn't ask me to help, too."

"That's because you are always helping everyone else out," Mimi said, her mouth speaking without any interference from her brain. "You just enjoy a long lunch!"

"Actually, I need to go, too," said Iruka standing up. "I need to prepare the next lesson. We're going to be doing some target practice, and the targets won't set up themselves, no matter how many times I've politely asked them to."

At this Kikira giggled, and then flushed and looked at the ground when she noticed what she'd done. She missed the affectionate smile Iruka gave her, but Mimi didn't.

They said their goodbyes to him at the cross roads, after which Mimi and Kiki continued on their way back to work.

"Why did you want to come with me?" Mimi asked right away after she was sure they were out of Umino's hearing range.

"Aren't you going to need help at the archives?" Kiki asked.

"No!" Mimi yelled in exasperation. "I was just trying to let you two have some time alone! If you wouldn't have said you wanted to go with me I'm sure he would've seen you to the office!"

"Oh." Kiki blushed, though now that the object of her admiration wasn't around anymore it was considerably lighter.

"Oh," Mimi repeated sarcastically. Then she sighed. "Oh well. At least you two are meeting up tomorrow."

She could hardly contain herself the next day. She had eaten lunch with some other co-workers and was now sitting by the window, glancing out every ten seconds to see whether Kikira was coming back. Her decoding was progressing slowly, because her thoughts were quite elsewhere, and the work was swiftly interrupted when she caught a glimpse of two people coming up the road. She was on the second floor, so she was hopeful as she cracked the window open. A gleeful smirk rose to her face as she listened to the conversation.

"_Thank you for the company,"_ Iruka said, smiling down at the shorter kunoichi, who found the ground under her zori surprisingly interesting. She was probably talking, but Mimi couldn't hear what she was saying. Iruka's smile however widened and he chuckled.

"_You don't need to thank me,"_ he said, and Mimi noted his informality with satisfaction. _"I'm always glad to help. I hope I didn't bore you to death."_

"_Of course not!"_ Kiki exclaimed, and then blushed at her outburst. She mumbled something again. Mimi really hoped she would speak up.

"_Then maybe we can have lunch another time, too?"_ Mimi had to suppress a squeal of delight. He was asking her out! He was asking her out! Now, if she could just hear Kiki's answer…

But she didn't need to, because Iruka smiled brighter than she'd ever seen.

"_Great! Well, I need to be going, but thank you again for coming with me. I'll see you soon!"_

"You've got to tell me everything!" she demanded the second Kikira had closed the door behind her. The darker woman blushed.

"Not much to tell," she muttered, coming to sit behind her own desk.

"You're a bad liar," Mimi grinned, taking her chair and plopping it right next to hers. "Besides, I heard parts of your conversation just now. He asked you out again!"

"He did that because he's nice," Kiki said, face determined. "He's always so polite, he would've felt he was being rude if he hadn't asked me."

"You look down too much," Mimi scolded. "You miss a lot when you do that. I saw his face when you agreed. Like a little ray of sunshine!"

Kiki turned to look at her. Mimi wondered how these things always surprised her so much.

"Really?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Now. What did you talk about?"

Kiki's eyes travelled back to the papers on her desk.

"Nothing much. He gave me the papers, I looked them through, and then it was general chit chat from there."

Mimi groaned.

"I wish I'd been there! You always read too little into these things, Kiki. I'm pretty sure more went on than you noticed."

"And you read too much. Seriously, it was just general topics. He asked me how I like my work, and I told him I like it a lot, and then he asked if me or someone else from the squad could go and give a presentation to his students – "

"Wait a minute!" This was such good news Mimi hardly believed her ears. "You really do read too little into these things! What did he say? What were his exact words?"

"'Maybe, if you're not too busy, you or someone from your department could come and tell the kids about what you do.'"

"Kiki! He wants _you_ to go! You have to!" She was getting excited. She had always thought Iruka to be a little oblivious and shy, but it was starting to look like he was doing very well indeed. If she only could convince Kikira to pick up all the hints…

"I won't have time," Kiki said, shaking her head. "I need to be train Honoka. You should go, you'd do great with the kids."

"No, no, no!" Mimi protested. "It's not about the kids. It's about you and Umino spending some time together!"

Now the look that Kiki gave her was so condescending Mimi started to feel stupid before the brunette had explained the reason behind this expression.

"Mimi, really. Iruka-san putting something before his class?"

"Alright, alright, you win," Mimi muttered. "I'll go."

_But she called him 'Iruka-san'_, she added in her brain, and grinned.

After two days and several messages – which she had made Kikira deliver – Mimi arrived at the Academy, ready to lecture both the kids and, if need would arise, their sensei. She was early, and the kids were hanging in groups around the yard, eating their lunch. Just like she had wanted it – she was going to have a word with the teacher first.

"Sakara-san, welcome!" His greeting was sunny and friendly, just like always.

"Thank you, Umino-san," Mimi said, returning the smile. "I'm a bit early."

"That's all right," he assured her. "How long are you going to speak? Just so I know what we do after you leave."

"About half an hour should do."

For a while it was quiet, and Mimi hopped to sit on one of the desks closest to the door. Umino's head was bent as he examined some papers before him.

"So," she said, stretching the vowel, "I heard you and Kiki are going to have lunch sometime soon."

His cheeks dusted with a slight sheen of pink before he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Yes."

"How do you like her?"

He looked very uncomfortable now, which made Mimi grin.

"She's – she's a respectable ninja, and a very nice person," he said after some hesitation. She noted that he was fingering a pen.

"Good to hear," she smiled. "You seem to be getting on nicely. Hey, I know! Let's go out tonight! Me, Kiki and some other guys from the squad thought we'd go have some drinks, you should come, too!"

His eyes lit up, though his face betrayed nothing.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," he said, but to her ears it sounded also like: _I really want to come!_

"You wouldn't be intruding," she said. "But if you want to, you can of course bring a friend. We might end up talking cipher theory, and that's probably not too interesting."

"I think I could come, then."

"Great!"

She would make Kiki look ravishing, and they would drink, and there would be less inhibition, and oh, what fun things might happen…

"Oh my!" gasped Kurenai, who had also agreed to come have a few drinks. The girls of the party had agreed to meet beforehand, and Mimi and Kiki had just arrived. Shiho was staring. So was Rei.

"Kiki, wh-what are you wearing?" Shiho stuttered.

"Tadah!" Mimi exclaimed. She had managed to make Kikira wear a short yet not tight skirt and a tank top, though the brunette had insisted on wearing a light jacket on top of it.

"It was Mimi's idea," the dolled-up kunoichi mumbled, blushing brightly.

"Mimi," Rei sighed. "What have you done now?"

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked, grinning. "Don't tell me she doesn't look darn good, because she does. We're going to get her a little action with a certain chunin tonight!"

"Who?" asked Rei, who loved gossip. Mimi knew from experience that she wouldn't repeat the business of her closest friends, though.

"Are you serious?" asked Kurenai. "I mean, do you seriously think Umino is into that style?"

"Umino?" Rei's eyes glinted with glee. "Kiki-san likes Umino?"

"Come on, why wouldn't he dig it?" Mimi asked, ignoring Rei. "He's a man. And Kiki looks like a bomb in that top!"

"I'm right here, you know," the topic of the discussion said loudly, but like Rei she was ignored.

Kurenai shook her head.

"Well, it's Kiki's business, not mine. Can we order the first round now?"

It was an hour later that the men arrived. Mimi had just persuaded Kikira to have a sip of her drink – "It's nothing strong, I swear," she had said, thinking all the while that there was only a _teeny tiny bit_ of vodka in it – and the girls were all laughing about Rei's boyfriend's latest blunders.

"Hey! You've started without us!" accused Hirako, sitting down next to Mimi. She turned to smirk at him.

"We needed some gossip time," she said, poking out her tongue. "You wouldn't understand, with your tube brains!"

"Couldn't you at least take a bigger table," grumbled Jiro. "There are nine of us, and six seats."

_Nine?_ Mimi thought and turned to look over her shoulder. Sure enough, Umino was there, with a chunin she knew, too. Hagane Kotetsu was easy to recognize.

"Ah, Umino-san!" she yelled, making Kiki jump next to her and attracting the attention of both the chunin. She waved wildly. "You can come sit over here! Rei, come and get drinks with me, we need another round!"

"Will do!" Rei chirped and scrambled over Kurenai. That girl sure loved picking drinks, Mimi mused.

"Umino-san, you can sit here," she said, beaming at him and half forcing him down to the seat next to Kikira. "What's your poison?"

"Um, sake."

"Gotcha!"

But when she returned, things didn't go as smoothly as she had planned.

"Let's squeeze in, we'll all fit here," she said brightly. "Kiki, if you go sit – "

"She can sit on my lap," grinned Hagane. Mimi's jaw dropped, and before she could object and put in her own suggestion, the bandaged chunin had already scooped Kiki up from her previous seat and set her on his thighs. And Kiki was giggling! Damn her inability to handle liquor! This was backfiring faster than Mimi could think how to remedy the situation.

"Well, I'll sit here, then," she said, taking the now vacated seat. Rei had managed to find room next to Jiro.

"So, Umino-san, how's it going?" Mimi asked, wishing she had eyes at the back of her head. Umino smiled, but his composure was tense. She so wanted to see what he saw happening behind her… All she could hear was muttering and giggling.

"Pretty good. The kids were impressed by you, two of them even came to tell me before they left for home that they want to learn more about cryptology."

"Aww, glad to hear – "

The wolf whistling of Hiroko and Jiro's interrupted her, and she swivelled around to see what was happening. Hagane was frenching Kikira, whose new drink had half disappeared. In her head Mimi screamed _Noo! This isn't happening! He's ruining her chances!_

"Get a room, you two," said Shiho, clearly uncomfortable sitting next to them. Mimi met Kurenai's eyes over the table. They looked as serious as she felt. This was all going so wrong.

Hagane pulled away from the kiss, smirking first at Kikira and then at everyone else.

"Don't tell me _you_ guys don't want to do that," he taunted. At first Mimi thought he was looking at her, but then it suddenly dawned to her. He was looking at Umino! And when she turned to look, Umino downed his sake on one and rose. _How wrong does this thing have to go before it gets right?_ Mimi whined in her head as she jumped up, too.

"Hagane!" The bandaged man looked at her enquiringly. "Dance with me!"

The man smirked and lifted Kiki off his lap.

"It would be my pleasure, Sakara."

"Umino, would you keep an eye on Kiki-chan?" Mimi turned to plead from the other chunin, who attempted a slight smile before nodding and sitting back down again. Sighing with relief she grabbed Hagane's hand and pulled him to the other end of the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, when they were safely on the dance floor where no one could hear them. "I'm trying to set her up with Umino, don't mess with my plan!"

"Hey," said Hagane defensively, wrapping his arms around her waist and dancing very close to her so he wouldn't have to shout, "I'm not messing with your plans, I'm trying to help."

"You shoving your tongue down her throat doesn't help my cause!"

"Oh just you wait! Plus, I just had to try, she looks really good tonight."

"I take that as a compliment. I dressed her."

He raised a brow, running a quick scan over her.

"Those your clothes?"

"Yup!"

"You should wear them."

"In your dreams, Hagane."

When they got back to the table, there were only Rei, Kiki and Umino; the others had disappeared somewhere. The three remaining people had moved to the couch behind the table. Kikira was sleeping, her head resting against Umino's shoulder. He was talking with Rei, though Mimi didn't get to hear about what, since they stopped their conversation when they saw her and Hagane approaching.

"Having fun?" Rei asked, when Mimi sat down next to her. Hagane took one of the chairs.

"Yup," Mimi smiled, then leaned a little to her side to catch a glimpse of Kiki. "When did she fall asleep?"

"About ten minutes ago," Umino answered. He glanced at the sleeping kunoichi, and a gentle smile lingered on his lips.

"Maybe she should be taken home," Hagane suggested.

"You volunteering?" Umino asked. His tone had lost some of its friendliness.

"Nope. I want to take Sakara home," he grinned.

"Umino-san, would it be too much to ask if you took her home?" Mimi asked, trying her best to look pleading and not eager. "I want to stay a while longer."

"It's no trouble," Umino replied, smiling happily at her. When he started the careful process of waking up a woman who had had slightly more to drink than she could handle, Mimi and Hagane shared a look and a grin.

"What is it?" Kiki murmured, her eyes barely staying open.

"I'll take you home," Umino said, prodding her lightly to get her to stand up.

"But I want to sleep…"

"You can sleep at home. It'll be more comfortable."

"I liked sleeping on you. _That_ was comfortable," she argued. _Yay!_ went Mimi's brain. She knew a little alcohol would make Kiki speak! And oh, the tell-tale blush on the teacher's face…

"Come on, Kikira-san," he coaxed her.

"Goodnight, Kiki!" Mimi shouted after them as the chunin helped her sleepy best friend walk.

Then she turned to Hagane.

"Alright, you can say it now."

"I told you so."

"I know."

The next day Mimi met Kikira for brunch. Kiki was there first, at their regular place, so Mimi didn't have to wait to get the gossip.

"Well?"

Kiki eyes her warily.

"Well what?"

"Don't be like that, Kiki-chan! You know what I want to know! Oh my! I've never seen you blush this hard!"

Amused, Mimi tried to find the closest match for the colour that Kikira's face now was. She finally settled on the fabric of Kurenai's dress.

"Let me guess," she said, when her friend remained silent and playing with the chopsticks. "He kissed you."

Another shade of red, but the head was shaken. Close, then. Mimi thought for a minute, and then had to contain a scream.

"You kissed him!"

Kikira made a strangled noise and hid her face in her hands.

"Yes!" she squealed helplessly. "I kissed him! And I told him…"

"What did you tell?" She hoped, she prayed, she had her fingers crossed –

"I told him he looks hot in his vest."

Everyone in the café turned to look as Mimi burst out laughing.

"Oh gosh!" she chuckled, several minutes later, wiping tears from her eyes. "You really did, didn't you?" But when Kikira looked like she might actually cry, she hurried to soften her reaction with: "I'm sure he took it alright. Now, you left something important out: did he kiss you back?"

"I can't see him anymore, Mimi, it'd be horrible! He probably thinks I'm loose or something!"

"Kiki, calm down. It's alright. I don't think he would think badly of you. Concentrate. This is important. Did he kiss you back?"

"I – I- "

It was so hard not to show her impatience, but she just had to bear it. Kiki wouldn't tell any quicker even if she tried to prompt her.

"He – I think he did."

_What a disappointing answer!_

"You think?"

"Well, his – his tongue was in my mouth…"

Mimi couldn't restrain herself and threw her arms over the table to hug her friend, who seemed very confused at this.

"I'm so happy for you!" she rejoiced, pulling back to her side. "He likes you, Kiki!" A thought occurred to her and she could see from Kikira's reaction that a devious smile had crept to her lips. "Tell me – which was better, Umino or Hagane?"

"Mimi! You can't ask me something like that!"

"I just did! Come on, you can tell me!"

Kikira looked at the table, grabbing the napkin and starting to tear it to pieces.

"Iruka," she muttered then, barely loud enough to Mimi to hear. But she did hear, and she smirked at the answer.

"Thought as much. Please, please let me tell that to Hagane! I'd love to see his face when he hears that!"

Kikira chuckled, her face returning to it's normal colour now that she felt everything embarrassing was over.

"Be my guest. Make sure you have a camera with you."

The bell over the door tinkled, but neither of the girls took any notice before their attention was asked for.

"Mimi-chan! Kiki-chan!"

"Jiro-kun!" greeted Kiki, who saw him first. Mimi had to turn to see their friend, who now made his way towards them with a cup of tea and planted himself next to her.

"Hey, Kiki-chan, you need swing by the Academy," Jiro said, sipping his tea. Kikira looked taken aback, and Mimi was very curious as to why the request. She went as far as to ask him about it, and the answer was a welcome surprise: "Umino came by the office and asked for her, but since she's not working today I told him I'd tell her to go see him when I met up with her. He said he'll be doing some paperwork in his office until about four."

"Well, Kiki," said Mimi, aware that she was grinning like a cat about to swallow an unsuspecting mouse. "You'd better go. We would hate to keep him waiting, wouldn't we?"

"I don't think he's exactly _waiting_ for her, I mean, he couldn't know I would actually be seeing her today, could he?"

_Jiro, you're an idiot_, Mimi thought, rolling her eyes. _But I guess you have to be excused because of your sex._

"In any case," she insisted out loud, "Kiki should go. It could be important."

Jiro eyed Kiki curiously over the rim of his cup. The cherry blossom blush apparently held some interest to him.

"Umino took you home last night, right?"

Kikira managed to produce a confirmation. She didn't even stutter much. Mimi was sure it was because she was really trying not to embarrass herself further. Not all her colleagues needed to know about her infatuation, after all.

But here Jiro showed some very unforeseen insight. At least in Mimi's opinion.

"He's a nice guy. Don't keep him waiting."

_Go and smooch him already_, heard Mimi's ears. The implication was so clear from his tone and expression! _Don't keep the poor guy guessing. Be open about your feelings._

"Jiro's right," she said. "So get up and go already, or do I have to drag you?"

"I'm going, I'm going," Kikira muttered, placing some yen on the table and leaving the two of them behind her.

"Does she like him?" Jiro asked, finishing the tea. Mimi chuckled.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it? I mean, if you can see it, too."

That comment earned her a glare.

"Don't underestimate me. I've got two sisters, one older and one younger. You can't avoid this kind of thing in a family like mine."

"But you don't have the natural inclination."

"Nope, but I'm well taught."

"I don't doubt it. I just doubt your natural accuracy when it comes to these things."

"I'll prove it to you. I can tell you something you don't know for sure."

"Oh? And what is that?"

He leaned closer, like they were conspiring the assassination of the Hokage.

"He definitely likes her, too."

Mimi snorted.

"I know that."

"How?"

"Because I know something _you_ don't, but I can't tell it you, it's not my business."

"Oh well." Jiro got up to leave. "She'll probably tell you what happens. Be sure to tell me, too. Umino deserves to get laid."

"Alright, though I don't know if I like the way you express yourself."

Jiro laughed, waved at her and then left, too. Mimi decided it was no use sitting here with an empty plate before her and no one to talk to, so she, too, took her leave.

She had made the decision not to pester Kikira, but she didn't have anything to do at home – other than laundry, that is – so finally she jumped up from her couch with a frustrated groan and left her apartment.

Kikira opened her door after Mimi had been knocking for several minutes.

"I had a feeling you'd be coming," she said with a slight smile.

"Sorry," Mimi apologised. "I couldn't resist."

"It's alright," Kikira laughed, "come in. I just made tea."

"You can start any time you like now," Mimi encouraged when they plopped down to the couch.

"Well," Kiki began, pouring tea. "I was really nervous when I got there, you know, because of last night and all. He was in his office, just like Jiro said. He asked me if I was alright, and I told him yes."

"I bet you were blushing like mad," Mimi interrupted. "Did he say anything about your little good night kiss?"

Kikira shook her head.

"He didn't even allude to it. I was so afraid he'd say something, but he just kept chatting about general stuff. And then he asked me for dinner."

Mimi's head was blank for a second, before she jerked backwards and shouted "What?" before she could stop herself. Kikira burst out laughing.

"I know. I wasn't expecting it. But I said yes. We're having dinner tomorrow night."

Something about this was a little off to Mimi's mind, and she soon discovered what.

"But you have work the day after that! And he does, too! You can't have a hot, steamy night afterwards!"

She didn't even laugh this time as Kikira turned cherry red.

"Mimi!"

"Oh come on! That's just bad planning!"

"We're not going to – "

"Oh, but you want to, and after I've dressed you for the occasion, he will as well!"

"Wait a minute! You're not dressing me for this, I want to do it myself!"

"Oh come on," she whined, trying out her most adorable puppy eyes on the brunette. "I promise it won't be anything like the other night. I just need to make you so pretty he forgets why he hasn't asked you to marry him yet." Okay, this was maybe planning too far, she mused, but hey. Kiki didn't exactly look like she despised the idea.

"Mimi, we're not even together," she reminded her friend, but Mimi wasn't having any of that. Oh no.

"That's true, but only at present. Let me dress you, and I promise you'll be a taken lady this time tomorrow!"

In the end Kikira kept her head despite her promises and picked her own attire. Mimi was present, but so was Rei, who whole-heartedly agreed with Kiki. The girls watched the nervous brunette leave the apartment, and when the door closed turned to look at each other.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Rei wondered, though it was easy to tell she was merely making conversation.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Umino is a gentleman. Maybe too much, actually. He should just whisk her into his arms, dip her and french her senseless. You know, like in movies."

"That'd be interesting," Rei laughed. "But we won't know until Kiki gets back. What are we going to do in the meanwhile?"

"We don't know if she's going home at all," Mimi pointed out, wiggling her eyebrows. Rei took the hint and grinned.

"True. Or she might be _accompanied_ when she gets back."

"Exactly. Oh! I know! Do you know if Hagane's on duty tonight?"

"How should I know?"

"Then we need to go find him. I have something I want to tell him."

This was going to be a fun night for everyone. _Or_, Mimi amended mentally, grinning a wicked grin, _maybe not for Hagane._ It would be fun to see his ego crumble down to bits when he heard Kikira's verdict after the comparison of kisses.

She was on her way back home after having parted ways with Rei, Hagane and Kamizuki, and had decided to take a detour that happened to pass Kiki's house. She hadn't even thought about it much, still in her mind sniggering at Hagane's expression when his abilities in the oral department had been put under question, and so she wasn't expecting she would have to stop in her tracks, jump into the close-by bush and be as quiet as she possibly could. _Phew_, she thought. What a close call. A couple of steps and she would never have forgiven herself.

It was Kikira and Umino, standing in front of her building, saying their goodbyes. He had walked her home, which of course was good, though Mimi wouldn't have expected anything less from the chunin. After all, she had said it before herself; he was a gentleman.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Umino said. Mimi couldn't see his expression since his back was to her, but it wasn't hard to guess the teacher was smiling.

"Yes," Kiki said. _Good girl!_ Mimi thought; she was actually looking him in the eyes and smiling. There was the usual blush, though Mimi judged it wasn't as dark as before.

"Alright," he said, and she might have squealed at his reluctance to leave had it not been imperative she remain quiet. "Until tomorrow, then."

Mimi held her breath when he leaned forward, watched Kiki keeping her smile and relative ease – and they were kissing, a little hesitantly but both soon relaxing. Kiki either gathered her courage or got caught up in the moment, but all the same she timidly wrapped her arms around his neck. This encouraged him to encircle her waist and pull her very gently closer. After they pulled apart they stood there for a moment, whispering a few words, and then he took his leave. Mimi watched Kikira go in and the man disappear behind a corner, contemplating whether she should go pester Kiki for information immediately or just head home. _It wouldn't be fair_, she then decided, getting up, brushing the dry leaves from her trousers and stepping back to the street. Kiki deserved to enjoy herself in peace.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't be at her door early in the morning to walk to work with her.

The next day she got all of it; the conversations from the restaurant, the discussion on their first kiss, the food, the way to where she had seen them, and the goodnight kiss. Mimi had decided she wouldn't tell Kikira she had seen that tender exchange. The brunette was embarrassed enough as it was.

At noon there was a knock on their office door.

"Come in!" Mimi said, turning on her seat at the same time as the door opened and revealed a familiar scarred face.

"Hello, Sakara-san," he smiled, before his eyes travelled to Kikira. Mimi glanced at her friend. Her eyes were shining with affection, almost adoration, and only the lightest red was on her cheeks. "I came to take Kira-chan for lunch."

"Well, maybe I can spare her," Mimi grinned as her friend got up and went to the door. Just when Umino was about to pull the door closed after them, Mimi yelled:

"Hey! Umino!"

He peeked back in, face questioning. Mimi smiled.

"Mimi."

A smile spread to his lips as well.

"Iruka," he then said.

"Alright, Iruka-san," she went on, "take care of Kiki-chan. I'll have your ass handed to you if you don't."

"Trust me, Mimi-san," he grinned, his nose crinkling mischievously, distorting the scar across it. "You'll get her back good as new."

"Good."

The door closed, and Mimi hurried to the window. After a short wait they emerged, holding hands and talking. She grinned yet again.

_He has a special nickname for her!_


End file.
